


Kiss

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Collage, Copic Markers, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Photoshop, Romance, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: The work uses a photo from a free stock
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Свидание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065659) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



> [The work uses a photo from a free stock](https://pixabay.com/ru/photos/%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B3-%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%8C%D1%8F-%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9-%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82-%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8-1030733/)


End file.
